This invention relates generally to a process for the production of olefins and, more particularly, to a process for the catalytic conversion of a lower alcohol or dimethyl ether into olefins.
For the conversion of methanol into olefins, a process is known in which a synthetic zeolite is used as catalyst. The zeolite catalyst, however, is not quite satisfactory. Firstly, it is very difficult to prepare zeolite having a desired catalytic performance. Secondly, the catalytic activity and selectivity of zeolite are not high enough to be used economically on a commercial scale.